The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘CIVRL333’.
The new strawberry ‘CIVRL333’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Leis Michelangelo and Martinelli Alessio, in San Giuseppe di Comacchio (Ferrara), Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new everbearer strawberry variety with low chill requirement, wide climatic adaptability and excellent tolerance to most common diseases. Furthermore, they wanted to get a new everbearer low chill variety with very sweet flavor and lovely aroma. Lastly, the variety must be very early-season and lasting picking time.
This new strawberry ‘CIVRL333’ is a result of a controlled cross made by the inventors in 2011, in San Giuseppe di Comacchio (Ferrara), Italy. The female or seed parent is the not released selection of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti named R6R11-26. The male or pollen parent is the not released selection of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti named 3E4L-1.
The new strawberry ‘CIVRL333’ was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2013 in San Giuseppe di Comacchio (Ferrara), Italy. After its selection, the new variety was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in San Giuseppe di Comacchio (Ferrara), Italy. The new variety was tested over the next several years at Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti in San Giuseppe di Comacchio (Ferrara), Italy and in different European areas with low chill conditions and high chill condition. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.